1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to a walking assist device, and more particularly, to a walking assist device having favorable stability.
2. Description of Related Art
According to medical statistics in Europe and America, spinal cord injury (SCI) patients are close to one-thousandth of the population, people worldwide about 7 million, increasing in the number of 350 thousand people each year. In addition, according to statistics of Taiwan Spinal Cord Injury Potential Development Center, the number of SCI patients in Taiwan is close to 23 thousand, increasing in the rate of 1200 people each year. According to the description above, spinal cord injury patients are no longer minority, and in order to assist the patients to return to normal life, each country has invested in the development related to walking assist devices.
In the case of the current walking assist devices, after wearing the walking assist device and collocated with assisting implements like crutches and so on, the user may be able to do functions such as getting up, sitting down, walking, going uphill and downhill, going upstairs and down stairs, and the like to complete daily life. However, in order to reduce the possibility that the user topples and falls out of balance during movement, the walking assist device is still required to be developed towards high stability.